<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omegaverse AU (Part 1) by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823783">Omegaverse AU (Part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dog!Martin, First Time Blow Jobs, Goat!Jon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Workplace Sex, omegaverse AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe in which the Magnus Archives characters are human-animal hybrids and there's no lingering threat of a giant eye coming to kill anyone. Ships include: JonMartin, TimSimon, LonelyEyes, possibly others?</p><p>Mostly them going into heat and then dealing with the consequences</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omegaverse AU (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, sorry I've been MIA for a little while, I've been grounded lmao</p><p>As soon as I got my laptop back, I wrote this which has been banging in my head for awhile!!</p><p>Also, smash that kudos button to deliver serotonin straight to my brain (if you so choose, of course)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon had never gone into heat before.</p><p>It was odd, as most people his age had been going through their heat since puberty. Teenagers were usually able to deal with their heat themselves until they had met their mate, yet Jon hadn’t experienced either.</p><p>His parents had always seemed a little hopeful that it would happen eventually. Late bloomers happened all the time. Jon had been disappointed for a while; every hybrid had a mate, and the thought that Jon didn’t have a mate was scary for a few years.</p><p>But then Jon had gotten a job at The Magnus Institute. He’d been so buried in his work as an archivist that he had completely forgotten about the fact that he hadn’t experienced one of the most life changing events in a hybrid’s life.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Jon was a goat hybrid, though his goat features had always slightly embarrassed him. There was nothing he could do the light gray horns and goat ears that protruded from his head. His tail, however, was a different story. It was just a light gray puff ball, and Jon hated it.</p><p>He refused to wear normal hybrid pants, which had a hole sewn into the back for a tail to protrude. Jon, however, wore human pants. They were harder to find, as humans were a minority, but he managed. His sweaters covered the bump that formed from stuffing his tail into the pants, and that was that.</p><p>Elias, the bratty cat, constantly tried to get Jon to show his tail at work; everyone else did so, as it was uncomfortable to constantly have your tail scrunched up.</p><p>But Jon did it anyways, and it worked for him. </p><p>Well, that is, until Martin came along.</p><p>It had been a normal work day, for the most part. Jon witnessed Tim, Sasha, and Gerry giggling like school girls around the institute, much to Jon’s annoyance. Elias was being a brat as always, glued to Peter’s side. Peter looked disgruntled like he usually did; Jon could imagine how frustrating running the institute would be, let alone having to deal with a clingy lap cat.</p><p>Jon had been sitting in his office, sorting through a large stack of papers on his desk. He sighed and stood up, needing a file that was probably buried in the most precarious place in the room. As he was searching the shelves for what he needed, he heard the door creak open and someone enter the room.</p><p>When Jon looked over, he saw Martin standing in the doorway, holding a cluster of manila folders that looked dangerously close to spilling over.</p><p>“Oh, hello!” Martin said excitedly, his dog features perking up when he saw Jon. His golden tail was thumping against the door frame, his ears standing tall. “I needed to grab another file for Peter.”</p><p>He walked further into the room towards Jon, but he didn’t bother moving out of the way. Martin had squeezed behind Jon in this awkward gap hundreds of times, it was basically routine. Jon only nodded and went back to looking for what he needed. He heard Martin set down his stack and move around the desk towards Jon.</p><p>He began to squeeze past Jon, placing his hands on Jon’s shoulders to steady himself and also let Jon know that he was there. Everything was perfectly fine, until Martin brushed against Jon’s hidden tail.</p><p>Suddenly, Jon’s veins felt like fire was coursing through his veins. His legs buckled beneath him and he felt arms wrapping around him, gently bringing him to the floor. Every touch on his skin felt hot, a feeling he could only describe as pleasure wracking through his body.</p><p>“Jon!” He heard Martin shout, and Jon vaguely knew that Martin was hovering above him, hugging Jon to his chest, a look of complete worry clouding his features. But Jon couldn’t think, couldn’t respond.</p><p>The pain that was coming from arousal was the worst Jon had ever felt. His body was running on pure instincts; he was writhing, grasping, looking for something, anything, to relieve the pain he was feeling. He was clawing at Martin’s shirt, much to Martin’s dismay.</p><p>Jon heard Martin swear as he gently laid Jon down onto the floor. The parts of Jon that had been in contact with Martin suddenly felt cold. He was panting, his body and brain over working itself to deal with the cluster of information it was receiving. </p><p>“Jon... Jon!” Martin was getting loudly, desperately trying to get Jon’s attention. Jon made eye contact with Martin and smiled, trying to get even closer to him. “Jon, wait, stop. Are you going into heat? Why did you come into work if you were going into heat?”</p><p>Each word that hit Jon’s ear only made his arousal worse. The pain was unbearable and Jon realized that he was talking, no, begging for Martin. He felt like he was on cloud nine and in hell all at once, he just need some relief-</p><p>“God, Martin, please. Please do something about this, it hurts so much,” barely any of what Jon said was coherent, but Martin understood the message. </p><p>He seemed to be fighting himself on what he should do. But when Jon put his hands in Martin’s hair and started guiding him down to his cock, Martin complied.</p><p>He quickly pulled down Jon’s pants as Jon’s arousal sprang up. Jon could distantly hear Martin’s tail thudding against the floor as he placed a steadying hand on Jon’s stomach. Jon called out as Martin completely enveloped Jon, winding his hands even more tightly in Martin’s soft curls.</p><p>Martin was bobbing his head up and down as a slew of curses left Jon’s swollen lips, desperate for a release he felt was coming soon. The words of affirmation Jon was spouting made Martin’s tail thump harder.</p><p>Jon’s nose was filled with a plethora of smells he didn’t understand, but they smelled so damn good so he wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>Martin was working wonders on his dick, expertly moving his tongue around as if he’d done this a thousand times before. Jon knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew he should be questioning why he needs Martin so badly. But he couldn’t think, couldn’t care about the nuance of it all. All he knew was that he needed Martin and he was getting him in the best way possible. </p><p>As Martin quickened his pace, Jon felt the tightness in his abdomen grow. A large hand came to cover his mouth as he cried out loudly, a noise indicating that his climax had come. Waves of pleasure were spreading all throughout his body and all he felt was pure ecstasy. </p><p>Martin sat up slowly and looked down at Jon before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Jon swallowed at the gesture and tried to sit up despite the screaming pain from his body that followed.</p><p>He was still rock hard but his climax had brought some clarity. He looked down at himself and quickly pulled up his pants, biting his lip to fight against the moan that worked its way up his throat as he brushed against his arousal.</p><p>“Martin, I-”</p><p>“It’s fine, Jon. But why are you at work? If you’re going into heat, you should be at home.”</p><p>“I-I’ve never, uh, been in heat before,” Jon grunted as his tail brushed against the floor and sent a wave of pure pleasure to his brain.</p><p>“What? How is that possible? What about your mate?” Martin’s eyes were wide as he questioned Jon, a blush slowing spreading across his face that Jon didn’t notice.</p><p>“I don’t have a mate. Or, well, I haven’t met them yet at least,” Jon sat fully upright on the floor and just stared hard at his hands. What had just happened?</p><p>He heard Martin take a breath to speak when Jon felt the fire in his veins again. He was back on the floor and Martin had crawled over him, looking down with that same look of worry that Jon found oddly cute but he couldn’t place why. </p><p>“What the hell am I going to do with you?” Martin whispered as Jon clung to him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thank you for reading! Hope that you enjoyed it!</p><p>Hit up my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune/">Tumblr</a> if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>